The heart desires what it wants
by eamc-bmsc
Summary: AH


I couldn't believe it. After all these years I, Isabella Marie Swan, would get to see my two best friends, Edward and Alice Cullen!! Edward, Alice, and I had been best friends since first grade when Jessica Stanley pulled my hair and Edward stood up for me. Then he introduced me to his twin sister, Alice. We became inseparable. Until 7th grade that is, when their dad received an offer he couldn't turn down. All the way in Jacksonville, Florida. Two weeks later, their house was empty and all I had left were memories, pictures and the promise that they would come back some day, the same as they had left.

And now we were seniors in high school. His parents had finally decided they liked the cooler temperature of Forks, Washington to that of Jacksonville.

They were coming back two nights before school (tomorrow night) would start so we planned a sleepover at their house.

Alice is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's tiny with short, black, spiky hair and the bluest eyes. Edward is tall and lean. His hair is longer and bronze colored. His eyes are a striking emerald green. How do I know what they look like now? You ask. Well they sent a photo with the letter telling me they were coming back. They each had bright yellow clothing on in honor of Forks high colors and they were holding signs that said, "GO FORKS!" and "WE LOVE FORKS!" I had the picture on my corkboard, which was littered with a bunch of pictures of the three of us; me and Emmett (my older brother); me and Jacob (my ex); and myself and Jasper, my current boyfriend. Me and Jasper ere a complicated relationship. We weren't really dating. It was more of a thing with no strings attached. Charlie was none the wiser and with Emmett it was off limits. Jasper and I kind of started things after Jacob had broken up with me and Tanya had dumped him. We were just hanging out one day and then one thing led to another…

I was interrupted from my thinking by the door being opened and Emmett sticking his head in the door.

"Hey Em. Come on in." I stood up trying to not look excited. He didn't know about the Cullen's yet.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously, glancing around the room. I couldn't stop myself.

"The Cullen's are coming back!" I screamed. His eyes go real big and he picked me up twirling me around. We were both laughing when Charlie got home.

"I'm guessing you told him." He grinned.

"When do they get here?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow night!" He yelled again. I couldn't blame him, when I found out I just had to do my happy dance. "They're coming over for dinner and then I'm spending the night over there." He grinned.

"Cool. What should we do tonight to celebrate?" He asked excitedly. I felt a twinge of regret.

"Well," I paused. "I kind of already have plans."

"With Jasper?" He asked politely. I blushed.

"Yea." I answered quietly.

"Oh well, what are you guys going to do?" He still had that cool, polite tone.

"Nothing really. Just hang out." I tried to sound indifferent.

"Maybe I could come too?" Damn it!! He knew what we had planned for tonight and he was trying to trick me into letting him come. Now I couldn't say just no without Charlie suspecting.

"Actually, I think we were going to go to dinner." I glared at him behind Charlie's back.

"I don't think Jasper would mind." My eyes narrowed and I stood up stiffly. I stomped to my room, grabbed y toiletries, went to the bathroom, and slammed the door locking it.

The warm water helped calm my nerves down. After I was done I walked out the door and straight into someone.

Luckily, I held up the towel but I froze when my eyes met a brilliant pair of green eyes. The eyes of one of my best friends. Edward Cullen.

I immediately blushed 20 shades of red. I tried to stand up and he offered his hand.

"Why are you here?" I blurt out. He looks hurt.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want me here I can leave…" He takes a step back.

"No! I only meant why you are a day early." Understanding crosses his features ad he relaxes.

"Alice was anxious to see you." He paused. "So was I." He added shyly. I switch my weight to my other foot and then I remember I'm only covered by a towel.

"Umm...I have to get dressed." I motioned behind him to my room. E blushed and steps to the side letting me pass.

Hurriedly I dress putting on a pair of straight jeans and an old Hollister t-shirt and ran downstairs, narrowly avoiding falling on my butt.

In the living room I found Charlie, Emmett, and Edward watching some game on TV. and Alice bouncing from foot to foot waiting for me. As soon as she saw me she grabbed my arm and hauled me back up to my room.

"I knew I'd end up dressing you for your date." She muttered.

"Wait…date? OMG1 Jasper! I forgot!" She stared at me.

"You forgot you had a date?" She asked incredously. "Even Emmett remembered. Although he doesn't seem to like the guy." She added. I giggled.

"It's not a date." I protested. She just rolled her eyes at me. She shut the door behind her and looked over my outfit critically.

"Jeans are fine..fix hair…make-up…new shirt…" She clapped her hand together. Turning on her heel she began ransacking my closet for an appropriate shirt. Finally, he came out with a dark blue sleeveless shirt that I had always liked but was now too short for my taste. She threw it to me silently ordering me to change. I rolled my eyes and swiftly changed.

"Perfect." She muttered. Leading me to my bathroom she pulled out my Wet-2-Straight and let it heat up. She added a little eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow. After my hair was impeccably straight, we headed back downstairs to where the guys were waiting.

"I'll let you guys hand out until Bella has to go." Charlie said before he left, heading to his room.

"I can't believe you're here!!!" I yelled at the pair. They grinned and held their arms out. I sprinted towards them and wrapped both of them in a humongous hug.

"I missed you too, Bella!" Alice said in that tinkling voice. Edward laughed and hugged back.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how boring a place can be without having a danger-magnet there to keep safe." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and held them both out at arms length.

"OMG I've missed you guys soooo much!! You wouldn't believe how awful school was." I shuddered remembering all the times Mike and Eric had asked me out and all the times I had refused them. Not to mention Jacob.

"I was hoping to hang out but I hear you have a date." Edward smiled crookedly. Dang, I'd forgotten how much I missed that smile. Emmett snorted and continued to glare at the wall.

"It's not a date." I mumbled embarrassed.

"No it's a meeting of friends-with-benefits." Emmett muttered. I blushed again.

"Shut up Emmett. What I do on my own time is none of your business." I glared at him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you don't like the guy?" Edward directed his question at Emmett.

"He corrupted her." He jerked his head at me. I jumped to my feet, outrages but was stopped from yelling by the doorbell. When I answered it Jasper was standing there. I immediately felt myself relax.

I stood up on tiptoe to kiss him. He deepened it, slipping his tongue in to meet mine. I took a step back after a moment.

"I want you to meet some people." I took his hand and led him to where everyone sat. Edward and Alice stood.

"Everyone, this is Jasper. Jasper, these are two of my best friends, Edward and Alice Cullen. They're in my grade. Alice waved and Edward smiled politely. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist more securely.

"Hello everyone." He smiled. "Hey Emmett." Emmett didn't even act as if he had heard him. He just continued to stare at the wall.

"So are you a year older or younger?" Alice asked. This was going to be awkward…

"Funny that you ask that Alice. He's actually way older then you guys. He just graduated from college last year. Works part-time at his dad's place." Emmett smirked at Edward's surprised look. I sighed.

"Well we're headed out. I guess I'll see you guys later." We started for the door when Emmett's voice stopped me.

"I thought you said I could come?!" he actually had the nerve to sound hurt!

"Emmett you know perfectly well you only said that was because you knew I would make a big deal and have to bring Charlie into this." I glared at him.

"Bells." Jasper placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "It's alright with me. Why doesn't everyone come? We can go to that new Italian restaurant we've been wanting to try." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay then. You guys want to come?" Alice started hopping up and down again and Emmett looked smug. Edward looked well, I don't know how to describe it.

"Great. Um…my car holds 4 people." Jasper offered.

"I'll take Alice and you, Bella, and Edward can go in your car." Jasper looked unhappy for some reason.I wonder why?....... I sat in front with Jazz and Edward had backseat..

"So tell me how you've been Edward. I want to know everything." He laughed.

"There's nothing to tell." I scoffed.

"Oh come on! No girls?!" I asked incredously. He blushed.

"Well there is this one girl." He paused.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"I'm… pretty much in love with her." He admitted.

"What's her name?" I gasped.

"I-I can't tell you." He looked absolutely miserable. I put on my best puppy-dog pout and stared at him until he looked back. "Aw Bella! You know I can't resist you when you do that!" I concentrated on not laughing at his torn face.

"Fine Edward if you don't want to tell me…I'll just have to ask Alice." I added casually. I giggled at his horrorstruck face.

"Please, please, please, please Bella. If you love me---you won't ask Alice." He whipped out his most deadly weapon. His eyes. I could never say no to him when he looked at me like that and he knew it.

"Fine!" I huffed. I could see Jasper laughing next to me. "Hey!" I lightly punched his arm. "Keep it up and you won't get any this week!" He stopped so suddenly that I had to laugh. I stopped and blushed when I looked in the mirror and saw Edward's stupefied expression. I'd forgotten he hadn't known.


End file.
